


Bite me

by animeflower317



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Gen, Non-sexually biting, Platonic vampire and human relationship, Vampire Bites, fangs, halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeflower317/pseuds/animeflower317
Summary: Anti is a vampire. Chase is his favorite human. But sometimes having a vampire roommate gets freaking annoying.





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> An ego monster story for October.

"Again Anti?" "I'm hungry Chaser!" "You were hungry a week ago." "You eat every day! You're discriminating against me because of what I eat!" "No I'm not." "Pleeeaaaase! I beg you." "What's it gonna take to make you stop?" "Food. You walked right into that one." "Fine." I pull my shirt away from my neck. Sometimes being roommates with a vampire is a real drag. He's just really annoying when he's hungry. It's not like being fed off of bothers me or anything. 

He smiles and I catch a glimpse of the sharp white fangs in his mouth. I shiver a bit. It doesn't bother me, but the thought of those piercing my skin takes some getting used to. Anti smirks like a little bleep. I sigh. "Just let me know when you bite down." 

He tends to be gentle with me. That's nice and all, but I don't want him to feel like I'm fragile or something. I can handle it. He grabs my waist from behind. His hands are warm for a vampire's. Some of the legends are wrong. Like the daylight thing. It's not true. They are pale and cold though. Anti just loves pressing his hand to the back of my neck when I don't expect it. 

He pulls me close to him. I can feel his breath on my skin. I shiver. Having someone so close to a vulnerable spot is hard. You have a natural instinct to push them away. Or at least I do. He presses his lips to the crook of my neck. I guess I consider that a warning. "You sure you're up for it Chaser?" "Yeah yeah, just...not hard okay?" "Of course." 

I brace myself for the feeling of fangs pricking my neck. Anti sighs against my skin. "Chaser...." "It's fine. I'm fine." I am fine. I'm just nervous. I still haven't quite gotten used to it, but I can take it. I wriggle a little under his grip. "Okay. You ready?" "Yes." 

He bites down. I whimper a bit at the sudden pain. He pierces the vein quickly and pulls those infernal fangs out. Now he laps at the blood running from the wound. I can handle this. His saliva is naturally able to make me feel fuzzy. It's kinda like a high. My mind gets fuzzier the more blood he drinks. 

I'm barely able to stand by the time he's eaten enough to satisfy himself. It feels pleasant though. I'm blissfully numb. Anti catches me as I fall. Tch. Damn vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> For spoopy month. Might do more. If you really do want more, request an ego and a monster.


End file.
